


Encontro Às Cegas

by DarkSaori



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, ShinoKiba - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Será que o amor tem data e hora para acontecer?SASUNARU || PROJETO
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	Encontro Às Cegas

Já passava das quatro da tarde quando um garoto loiro chegou à cafeteria próxima de sua casa. Ela era a sua preferida e ia até lá toda sexta-feira após o trabalho; sentia a necessidade de respirar, de sentir que a vida não era só atender clientes e se aborrecer. A vida era mais do que aquilo. Adentrou o espaço mediano ansioso sem nem perceber quantas pessoas havia, até sentir o seu corpo bater em algo e cair com tudo para trás. 

— Ei, você não olha por onde anda, não? — Ralhou Naruto enquanto massageava as mãos, que sofreram ao tentar protegê-lo da queda. 

— Você também esbarrou em mim, por que essa marra toda? — Ouviu a voz grossa de um homem de cabelos negros lhe responder, o fazendo morder as bochechas por dentro de raiva. 

— É, mas você me derrubou, não está vendo? — Teimou o loiro, fazendo com que o outro soltasse um suspiro cansado. Talvez ele não quisesse discutir. 

— Tudo bem, me desculpe, eu estou em um péssimo dia. — Estendeu a mão, os olhos escuros como os cabelos mostrando toda a sua frieza e arrepiando Naruto. 

O loiro segurou a mão do homem e se levantou, logo o soltando e alisando o traseiro dolorido. 

— Hm, tudo bem, só tome cuidado da próxima vez. — Disse fazendo menção de se afastar, o que fez com que o outro o segurasse pelo pulso. — O que foi? 

— Me deixe pagar um café para você, como uma gentileza. 

Naruto não soube o que pensar, o seu coração bateu forte no mesmo minuto assim como as suas bochechas coraram violentamente. 

— Ah, m-mas não precisa, eu... E-Eu vou comprar um frapuccino, mas obrigado pela gentileza e... 

— Não, eu faço questão. — Respondeu o homem, já se adiantando e indo até o balcão, olhando para Naruto. — O que você vai querer? 

Naruto então se aproximou do balcão muito sem jeito e pediu um frapuccino de brigadeiro, o menor que havia. Não queria abusar da boa vontade do homem, mesmo que a culpa fosse dele por terem chegado àquela situação. 

O atendente sorriu e anotou o nome de Naruto no copo, já se conheciam há muitos anos, pois o loiro sempre estava por ali quando queria organizar os seus pensamentos e se sentir melhor. O moreno pagou e se sentou em um sofá macio ali por perto, checando o celular de forma irritada. Naruto ficou observando-o curioso, até que o frapuccino ficou pronto e foi empurrado para ele ao lado esquerdo. 

— Obrigado! — Agradeceu e, muito sem jeito, caminhou até onde o homem havia se sentado, se acomodando defronte a ele. O sofá era em formato de “u”, então os acomodou perfeitamente. — Bem, obrigado pelo frapuccino, é o meu preferido. 

O homem apenas resmungou algo que o loiro não sabia o significado, o fazendo suspirar pesaroso. A situação era inusitada, nunca havia passado por algo semelhante, e o causador de tudo aquilo nem ao menos parecia gostar de conversar, o que era péssimo. Naruto sempre gostou de quebrar o gelo, ainda mais em situações estranhas como aquela, mas o homem simplesmente não lhe dava abertura. 

— Er, você quer conversar um pouco? Eu me chamo Naruto Uzumaki. — Disse gentil enquanto bebericava o líquido, suspirando em deleite. 

— Hm. Eu me chamo Sasuke Uchiha. — Respondeu o moreno com voz de poucos amigos, engolindo a saliva com certa raiva e mordendo as bochechas por dentro. 

Naruto sempre foi um homem muito observador e concluiu que Sasuke devia estar irritado – e muito – com alguém. 

— Sasuke? É um nome muito bonito. — Disse de boca cheia, fato que irritou mais ainda o moreno, mas ele não disse nada. 

— Obrigado. 

— Por nada. E então, o que você faz da vida, Sasuke? Tem planos? — Indagou entusiasmado e se sentindo um idiota pela empolgação, enquanto Sasuke não demonstrava nada além de uma carranca proveniente de algum perdido que levou. 

O moreno suspirou, desviando os olhos do celular por um momento e fitando Naruto. 

— Sou técnico de informática e você? — Sasuke fingiu interesse apenas para que o outro não ficasse sem graça, mas não pôde negar em seu íntimo que estava estressado com tanta falação. Ele nunca foi de falar muito, limitava-se ao necessário com a maioria das pessoas. 

— Operador de loja. Não é o melhor trabalho do mundo, mas é o que me sustenta. — Naruto falou de forma descontraída, continuando a tomar o seu frapuccino. — E... Quantos anos tem? Não que isso importe, na verdade não tem nada a ver, mas sou curioso, sabe... 

— É, eu percebi... — O tom de Sasuke fez Naruto encolher-se um pouco, sem graça, parando até mesmo de tomar a sua bebida. — Tenho vinte e quatro anos e você? 

— Oh, eu tenho vinte e três... — Suspirou. — Do que gosta? Eu gosto de ler, escrever e cozinhar. Adoro comer, então tenho que saber cozinhar, né. 

Naruto sempre foi uma pessoa comunicativa e curiosa, o total oposto do que parecia ser Sasuke, tanto é que o moreno não sustentou por muito tempo os olhares, logo voltando a mexer em seu celular. Ele parecia estar realmente incomodado com o aparelho. 

— Er... Você estava esperando alguém? 

— Sim. 

— E é por isso que está bravo? Porque dá pra notar que está assim... — Naruto continuou dizendo, queria desvendar aquele homem. Bebericou o frapuccino até a metade e suspirou. — Você foi chutado? Porque se o problema é esse, saiba que eu também fui e... 

Sasuke então não suportou mais e jogou o celular com força sobre a mesa, assustando o loiro que o fitou com os olhos arregalados. 

— Sim, é o que parece. Você não para de falar não? — Cruzou os braços, completamente irritado, os olhos parecendo avermelhados na concepção de Naruto ou então estava delirando. Seriam chamas de raiva queimando nos olhos dele? 

— A-Ah, m-me desculpa... E-Eu... Eu não quero incomodar, Sasuke, eu... Eu sou muito agitado, me desculpa... — Gaguejou completamente sem graça, algo que era difícil de acontecer justamente por ele sempre tentar se expressar da melhor forma possível, se comunicando e observando ao redor. — Eu... Eu pensei que a gente podia se conhecer melhor já que estamos aqui... Vejo que me enganei, me desculpa... Eu não queria te encher, é melhor eu ir... Foi bom te conhecer, Sasuke... — Disse e se levantou fazendo estardalhaço, trêmulo e dolorido, sem saber o motivo para aquilo. 

— Não, não é nada disso, me desculpa! — Disse Sasuke quase gritando, assustando ainda mais o loiro, que não estava mais entendendo nada. O moreno nunca se preocupou com os sentimentos das outras pessoas, tampouco com suas atitudes com elas – ainda mais quando estava claramente irritado –, mas com Naruto algo aconteceu e ele não sabia explicar. Sentiu vontade de pedir-lhe desculpas pelo jeito ruim. — É que... Eu não sei lidar com as pessoas, sabe, é algo difícil para mim... E eu não converso muito. Você pode me desculpar? — O seu olhar sobre Naruto era desesperado, envergonhado, ansioso, uma mistura de tudo. 

Naruto não fez nada além de abrir um sorriso pequeno, mas sincero, compreensivo. 

— Está tudo bem, não precisa pedir desculpas, a gente mal se conhece... E eu te entendo, então fica relaxado. Você quer falar sobre alguma coisa? 

— Eu... B-Bem, que tal irmos para outro lugar? Eu não estou me sentindo bem aqui. 

O loiro ainda tentava controlar as batidas frenéticas do seu coração, pois tudo aconteceu muito rápido e ele ainda precisava organizar os seus pensamentos também, tanto é que quando se deu conta do que Sasuke dissera, franziu a testa. 

— Mas aonde você quer ir? 

Sasuke então sorriu pequeno, achando certa graça. Naruto era falante, mas não era bobo; era atento, preciso e com o instinto de autopreservação que todos deveriam ter. 

Suspirou. 

— Não se preocupe, não vou fazer nada de mal, só quero ir à uma sorveteria aqui perto. Podemos? Se quiser eu deixo a minha identidade com você caso queira me denunciar. 

Naruto não soube o motivo, mas riu daquela frase. E riu muito. 

— Normalmente eu não acompanho desconhecidos, mas como já nos apresentamos, não somos tão desconhecidos assim, não é? 

— É. — Disse Sasuke rindo baixinho, pela primeira vez, fazendo com que Naruto admirasse o seu belo riso, além do rosto que ele possuía porque sim, era um belo rosto escondido por aquela camada de irritação e frieza. 

“Que sorriso lindo ele tem...” — Pensou o loiro, corando e tentando se conter. 

Sasuke então pegou o celular e o enfiou no bolso, levantando-se e sendo seguido por Naruto, que terminou de beber o frapuccino, jogando-o em uma lixeira que havia ali por perto. Saíram e caminharam lado a lado, o tempo gostoso e fresco os fazendo suspirar. 

— Olha, eu não sou bom em conversar, mas posso tentar, ok? — Naruto assentiu, respirando profunda e calmamente ao conseguir finalmente controlar as suas emoções. — O que veio fazer aqui, claro, além de tomar café? Esperava por alguém? 

— Ah, sim, eu esperava, mas essa pessoa não me respondeu desde ontem, então eu simplesmente deixei para lá... Marcamos um encontro, mas só eu vim... — Riu sem humor, a passo que Sasuke ficou na dele apenas refletindo sobre o que ouviu. 

Ah, aquele fulaninho... Se pudesse, Naruto o mataria! Ele prometeu que iria e no final, o loiro ficara sozinho.... Um desperdício, sinceramente... 

— E com você foi assim também? 

— Infelizmente sim. — Suspirou, pondo as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco preto que usava. — Conversamos durante duas semanas e quando finalmente crio coragem para me encontrar com essa pessoa, ela simplesmente some e não responde mais nada. Irritante isso. 

— É foda, mas vamos esquecer isso. Quem perdem são elas. — Naruto disse confiante, vendo com precisão Sasuke concordar com a cabeça. 

— Com certeza. Estou cansado desse lance de ser deixado de lado, eu já sofri muito no passado com isso e não tenho mais paciência. 

— É, nem eu. — Suspirou o loiro. 

Caminharam e conversaram tanto que nem ao menos notaram quando chegaram ao destino. 

— É aqui. — Anunciou Sasuke, fazendo com que o loiro observasse a fachada bonita do local. 

— Achei muito bonito! Vamos logo, quero provar o melhor sorvete de todos! — Falou de forma contagiante, levando Sasuke consigo. 

Por um momento, o moreno não se entendeu, pois ele jamais permitiu tamanha abertura com alguém que acabara de conhecer, mas Naruto parecia diferente de todas as pessoas que passaram pela sua vida; sentia que com ele podia ser verdadeiro e atencioso, a segunda qualidade a que ele menos usava com os outros. 

Adentraram o espaçoso local e Naruto foi quase correndo até o balcão, alarmando o atendente, pois nunca havia visto alguém tão ansioso. 

— Boa tarde, senhor, o que vai querer? 

— Ah, eu quero o seu melhor sorvete e... 

— Oi, Sai, tudo bem? Eu vou querer dois milkshakes de chocolate caprichados. 

O garoto chamado Sai sorriu e cumprimentou Sasuke, que bateu um leve papo com ele. Naruto insistiu para que dividissem a conta, mas o moreno não permitiu, pagando assim as duas bebidas. Sob protestos, Naruto foi se sentar com ele em uma mesa próxima, seu rosto se tornando levemente carrancudo, pois queria fazer o que desejava. 

— Por que você fez isso, Sasuke? Eu queria pagar, dividir, seja lá o que fosse! 

— Você ainda está chateado? Não seja teimoso, Naruto. Eu o convidei, então eu deveria pagar. Qual a parte que você ainda não entendeu? — O moreno disse calmo, o que só deixou Naruto mais irritado e sem graça, soltando o ar pelo nariz com força. 

— Eu não estou chateado, só... Estou envergonhado. — Disse com dificuldade, as bochechas adquirindo um tom rubro, destacando ainda mais o rosto dele. 

— Não tem problema estar envergonhado, mas encare isso como uma gentileza, sim? — Disse Sasuke enquanto via o loiro assentir. Pensou em falar sobre os bigodinhos que acabara notando no rosto dele, mas ficou quieto. Ele não era tão comunicativo assim, o que estava acontecendo? 

— Tudo bem. — Naruto disse, bufando em seguida. 

Em seguida, o assunto praticamente morreu e o silêncio reinou. Cada um pegou o seu respectivo celular e checou as mensagens, soltando suspiros desiludidos, olhando-se mutuamente. Riram e guardaram os aparelhos, os rostos demonstrando os melhores sentimentos. Naruto sentia-se bem na presença de Sasuke, algo que ele nunca sentiu antes; já Sasuke sentia como se suas forças houvessem sido renovadas, como os ventos da primavera. 

Os milkshakes chegaram em pouco tempo e eles não demoraram a prová-los. Naruto rapidamente envolveu o canudo com a boca, os olhos revirando em deleite no mesmo minuto. 

— Hmmm, que delícia! Tão completo, tão saboroso... Ah, eu amo doces! — Suspirou, fazendo Sasuke sorrir pequeno, mas de forma sincera, saboreando do seu milkshake sem pressa. 

Ele não gostava de doces, mas aquela bebida era a sua exceção. 

— Que bom que gostou, eu só tomo esse. — Disse de forma calma, atraindo a atenção de Naruto, que o olhou de boca cheia. 

— Você não gosta de doces? — Indagou incrédulo. 

— Não, eu detesto doces, mas esse aqui é diferente de todos que já provei. 

Naruto sorriu com o que ouviu, pois, aquela peculiaridade de Sasuke chegava a ser fofa, ele não sabia explicar. Trocaram pequenos diálogos enquanto tomavam suas bebidas, até que Naruto depositou o seu copo sobre a mesa, retirando o celular do bolso com tanta brusquidão que acabou por esbarrar no mesmo. O copo voou com tudo para o chão, o fazendo ruborizar instantaneamente, odiando-se por dentro; por que tinha que ser tão descuidado? Tão... estabanado? 

Sasuke assustou-se, mas não demonstrou, esboçando alguma reação somente ao ver o loiro imóvel, relaxando os ombros antes tensos e demonstrando uma feição realmente triste. Ele olhava para a bebida de forma tão chateada que o moreno não pôde se conter. 

— Você quer outro? 

— Hã? — Indagou Naruto fitando-o sem entender de imediato. 

— Se você quiser outro milkshake, eu compro. — Sasuke não sabia o que pensar, mas a tristeza do garoto o estava incomodando. Não queria vê-lo daquele jeito, afinal, acidentes aconteciam, não é? Ele não precisava ficar tão mal. 

— Ah, n-não precisa, e-eu... — Suspirou, derrotado. — Eu sou muito desastrado, sempre acabo fazendo essas coisas... 

— Mas não há problema algum, se você quiser eu realmente posso comprar outro. Não precisa ficar triste, está bem? — E sorriu, algo bem raro de acontecer. 

Naruto passou alguns segundos perdido naquele sorriso, era a segunda vez que o via. Não fez nada além de sorrir de volta, encantado e contagiado. Sasuke era uma pessoa diferente, difícil e séria demais, mas arrancar um sorriso dele queria dizer alguma coisa com certeza. 

— Tudo bem, mas não precisa mesmo. Estou bem, só foi um descuido e... 

— Er... Eu ainda tenho bastante milkshake, se você quiser pode tomar comigo. — O moreno soltou de repente, assustando o loiro. 

— Quê? 

— Você está se fazendo, é? — Ralhou. — Eu disse que ainda tenho milkshake, se quiser podemos dividir já que você não quer outro e parece que não vai melhorar essa cara tão cedo! — Riu desdenhoso, fazendo o loiro fechar a cara. 

— Você tá me sacaneando por acaso? — E cruzou os braços tão emburrado que por dentro, Sasuke achou muita graça. 

Naruto era um jovem deveras infantil apesar da idade. E aquilo era divertido, definitivamente. 

— Deixa de ser mimizento e vem aqui tomar comigo. — Sasuke falou como um ultimato; não iria oferecer a bebida novamente. 

Naruto então, percebendo a forma com que o outro falara, resolveu sair de seu lugar, recolhendo o copo e o jogando no lixo, indo até o atendente Sai e pedindo um canudo, logo voltando e se sentando ao lado de Sasuke. De repente, ambos pareceram extremamente corados, mas sorriram cúmplices. 

O loiro colocou o canudo no copo do novo amigo e começou a tomar o líquido, observando a mesa e sem querer seus olhos bateram com os de Sasuke, que parecia esperá-lo terminar para dar mais uma bicada. Assim que Naruto parou de tomar o milkshake, o moreno levou o canudo à boca, imitando o que o outro havia feito, até que em um certo momento ambos se distraíram e tomaram juntos, cada qual com o seu canudo. 

Seus olhares se encontraram e Naruto corou mais forte do que Sasuke, afastando-se adoravelmente, o que encantou o moreno. Ao terminaram o milkshake, conversaram mais um pouco e Sasuke aproveitou para levar alguns cookies, agradecendo a Sai pelo atendimento junto com Naruto, saindo juntos do estabelecimento. 

— E agora, o que vai fazer? — Indagou Naruto, curioso como sempre, o que pela primeira vez não havia irritado o outro. 

— Eu preciso resolver algumas coisas, mas posso te levar em casa se quiser, é claro. 

Os olhos de Naruto brilharam e ele não soube ao certo o motivo, mas assentiu. 

Caminharam até a casa dele discutindo sobre basquete, esporte favorito de Naruto, e que Sasuke não era muito bom. 

— Mas como pode você não ser bom no basquete? É tão fácil! 

— Fale por você, acertar uma cesta é uma parada difícil demais. 

— Ah, para, Sasuke. E em qual esporte você é bom? 

— Bom, tem alguns. — Disse fingindo estar pensativo, sustentando o rosto com uma mão, recebendo um tapinha no ombro, rindo. — Okay. Eu sou bom no futebol, vôlei e no jogo do prazer. 

— Jogo do prazer? O que é isso? — Indagou curioso. 

— Strip-tease. 

— Ah! — Naruto exclamou envergonhado, sentindo Sasuke envolver o seu pescoço com um dos braços. 

— Desculpe se te assustei. 

— Não me assustou, é que eu não pensava que diria isso. — Riu. — Bom, é aqui. 

Ambos pararam de andar e Sasuke fitou o prédio onde o loiro morava. Era simples, mas bonito, e de certa forma não combinava com ele. A beleza de Naruto destoava diante daquela construção. 

— Bom, foi legal te conhecer. — O moreno disse desconfortável. Em seu íntimo, não queria que aquele momento entre eles terminasse, e Naruto pensava da mesma forma, mas a despedida era inevitável de qualquer jeito. 

— Eu digo o mesmo, você é maneiro, Sasuke! — Sorriu. — Me dá o seu número, aí a gente combina alguma coisa. 

Rapidamente, Sasuke ditou o seu número e Naruto lhe deu o dele, ambos sorrindo. 

Permaneceram parados, olhando-se, sem graça e sem vontade de irem embora, mas era preciso. 

— Er, então, tchau! — Disse Naruto o abraçando, pegando-o de surpresa. 

Sasuke não soube o que pensar ao sentir aquele corpo tão quente e tão vivo contra o seu, mas suas mãos automaticamente foram até a cintura dele, o devolvendo o abraço. Ambos ofegaram e assim que se soltaram, os seus rostos quase se esbarraram e eles permaneceram mais alguns segundos se olhando, até que o moreno resolveu dizer algo. 

— T-Tchau! Até a próxima! 

Naruto sorriu largo, dando-lhe às costas com muito custo, adentrando o prédio assim que a porta foi aberta para ele, dando uma última olhada em Sasuke e desaparecendo. 

Naquela noite, ambos foram dormir pensativos sobre a nova amizade que fizeram, sobretudo Sasuke, que não pôde negar o quanto aqueles olhos e aquele sorriso mexeram com ele. 

Sasuke e Naruto se sentiram diferentes após se conhecerem; agora qualquer toque do celular já achavam que era o outro e quando realmente era, um sorriso lhes rasgava a face. No começo estavam tímidos, mas quando pegaram mais intimidade, se mandavam mensagens durante o dia, todos os dias. 

Perguntavam-se como estavam, o que comiam, mandavam fotos aleatórias, e se ajudavam quando o assunto era preparar algum prato diferente ou precisavam de recomendações de séries e filmes. Viraram praticamente melhores amigos, mas havia um porém: eles pareciam não querer ser apenas isso. 

A pauta entre eles mudava constantemente, até se tornarem mais profundas; falaram sobre amizade, relacionamentos, traumas, dores e tudo o que se fala com pessoas confiáveis. A cada dia eles confiavam mais ainda no outro, até que algo diferente aconteceu após três meses trocando mensagens. 

Era de tarde e Sasuke escovava os dentes após o almoço; era o seu dia de folga e ele se pegava pensando em Naruto mais uma vez, se sobressaltando ao ouvir o toque do celular, pegando-o imediatamente da pia e lendo a mensagem. 

“Naruto 

Sasuke, vai rolar uma coisa muito maneira que eu sempre vou, você tá a fim de ir comigo?” 

Sasuke sorriu ao ler a mensagem em seu celular, uma felicidade louca adentrando cada célula do seu ser. Não se lembrava da última vez que havia estado tão bem. Terminou de escovar os dentes e cuspiu a pasta, lavando a escova e os dentes com água, logo pegando uma toalha e secando a boca. 

Deixou a toalha sobre a pia mesmo e começou a digitar furiosamente uma resposta. 

“Sasuke 

Seja o que for eu tô dentro!” 

Foi até a sala e sentou-se no sofá, deixando o celular de lado, logo pegando o controle da televisão e zapeando pelos canais, procurando algum filme para ver. 

O seu coração batia tão forte, mal sabia ele que Naruto se encontrava da mesma forma. 

Ouviu o toque novamente e pegou o aparelho, vendo que era mais uma mensagem, sorrindo largamente. 

“Naruto 

Me encontra na praça principal perto da cafeteria no dia 10.” 

No dia marcado, ambos estavam muito ansiosos. Naruto tomou um banho mais caprichado do que de costume, com direito a shampoo e condicionador novos, e um sabonete líquido diferente do habitual. Após se enxugar escolheu uma blusa de manga curta, com as cores da bandeira LGBTQIA+, a sua preferida; vestiu uma bermuda confortável preta, embora não gostasse de mostrar muito as pernas torneadas, e um tênis All-Star preto e branco. Deu um jeito no cabelo, mesmo sabendo que ficaria desalinhado, e fez a sua higiene, pegando seus pertences e logo saindo de casa. 

Já Sasuke, tomou um banho gostoso e não tão demorado quanto o de Naruto, escolhendo uma blusa de manga curta preta, pois era a cor predominante em seu guarda-roupa, uma bermuda de mesma cor, que mostrava as suas pernas alvas, e um tênis vermelho que era o seu preferido. Fez a sua higiene e não demorou defronte ao espelho, estava com pressa e ficando mais ansioso a cada segundo. 

Ambos caminharam em direção a tal praça, que era relativamente perto. Moravam próximos, praticamente, então foi fácil se encontrarem. À distância, assim que se viram, sorriram instantaneamente. Estavam tão felizes que não se lembravam de mais nada, só queriam curtir aquele momento. 

— Naruto! — Sasuke chamou conforme se aproximavam mais. 

— Sasuke! — Naruto disse de volta, quase em um grito, arrancando risadas de ambos. 

Ao ficarem frente a frente, trocaram um abraço apertado, longo, afetuoso. Pareciam se conhecer de anos, era uma sensação maravilhosa. 

— Você está muito bonito. — O loirinho disse após se separarem, reparando no moreno de forma curiosa, olhando-o de cima a baixo, fitando os seus olhos. Queria dizer que ele estava lindo, mas talvez fosse cedo demais ou Sasuke poderia se assustar com a sua intensidade e ele não queria isso. 

— Você também está muito bonito... — Respondeu após reparar no outro, corado, fazendo o loirinho corar junto. 

Quem visse de longe, acharia que eram dois adolescentes descobrindo o primeiro amor, era uma cena meiga de se ver. 

— Er, vamos pegar o ônibus. — Disse Naruto ainda desconcertado; ser chamado de bonito era uma novidade, embora soubesse que era bonito, lindo demais. 

Sasuke assentiu e sentiu o loiro pegá-lo pela mão, o arrastando até o ponto de ônibus. Ficaram se encarando enquanto esperavam o veículo chegar, até que o mesmo chegou e eles fizeram sinal, percebendo que ele estava cheio. 

Naruto subiu primeiro, ficando na frente de Sasuke, ambos colados, tremendo pela proximidade. Sentiam algo um pelo outro e estar tão próximos daquele jeito era, sem dúvida, um convite para se conhecerem melhor. Assim que os dois subiram e pagaram a passagem, passaram pela roleta e caminharam até o final do ônibus, permanecendo lado a lado e se segurando nos ferros do veículo. 

Iniciaram um papo sobre comida, porque Naruto amava comer tudo o que via pela frente, quando Sasuke notou de soslaio um homem aparentando ser mais velho se levantando. Talvez ele só quisesse passar, pois havia chegado em seu destino, mas a reclamação do loiro lhe chamou a atenção. 

— Ai! — Reclamou o loirinho se virando, os olhos azuis enfurecidos lhe dando uma aparência fofa e ameaçadora... Ah, e aquela fúria ainda destacou as marcas do rosto dele, os bigodinhos tão lindos. — Você tá louco de passar isso em mim? 

O homem então o olhou sarcástico. 

— Ah, a moça ficou ofendida, é? Achei que gostasse de rola. 

Sasuke fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente. Não podia acreditar que o seu dia de paz foi arruinado por aquele indigente. 

— Moça? Olha aqui, seu escroto de merda... — Naruto ralhou, mas a sua voz morreu ao ver Sasuke segurando o homem, não entendendo por onde, até que olhou para baixo e notou que o moreno o segurava pelos testículos, apertando-os. 

— O que você estava dizendo mesmo? — Indagou calmo, como se fizesse aquilo todos os dias. — Você o chamou de quê? “Moça”? Tá querendo ir para o inferno mais cedo, não é? Peça desculpas a ele! 

— Ora, seu...! — O homem fazia caretas de dor, ofegante, não suportando o tratamento maldoso que Sasuke estava lhe dando. 

— Vamos, responda. Quer dizer que pra passar essa merda no namorado dos outros, você é o primeiro, hm? Mas para pedir desculpas você treme mais do que uma garotinha. Seu lixo. Você não vale nem o meu tempo. — Vociferou, apertando ainda mais os testículos do homem, olhando para a frente e gritando. — MOTORISTA, ABRE, ELE VAI DESCER! 

O motorista olhou Sasuke pelo retrovisor e deu de ombros, apertando o botão e liberando as portas. O moreno então soltou o homem e o empurrou com as mãos, levantando uma das pernas e chutando-o para fora do ônibus com todo o ódio possível, fazendo-o voar um metro pelo menos. 

As portas se fecharam e o veículo voltou a se movimentar, enquanto o moreno passava as mãos pela roupa, com nojo. 

Naruto estava perplexo e não sabia dizer por qual motivo, se era pelo fato de Sasuke tê-lo defendido, ou por tê-lo chamado de namorado ou pela pisada que o homem levou. Se é que se podia chamar aquilo de homem. 

Sorriu, os olhos brilhando encantados. 

— Obrigado, Sasuke. 

— Por nada, Naruto. Jamais deixaria alguém fazer algo com você e sair impune. — Disse o moreno, sorrindo, algo que era raro de acontecer e só acontecia quando ele estava com o loiro. 

Por segurança, Sasuke pôs Naruto atrás dos bancos mais altos e permaneceu na frente dele, protegendo o seu corpo, sem ligar para os vários pares de olhos que os fitavam alarmados após aquele showzinho. 

Ele adorava um palco. 

Assim que desceram do ônibus, Naruto sorriu contagiado e Sasuke puxou a maior quantidade de oxigênio que conseguiu, a colocando para fora instantaneamente. 

— Seja bem-vindo a parada do Orgulho, Sasuke!!!! 

O moreno estava sem palavras; nunca havia ido em uma e, sem dúvidas, se sentiu em casa apesar de um pouco deslocado e envergonhado. Havia muita gente portando bandeiras com as cores do arco-íris, casais de todos os tipos, e muito glitter e bebidas rolando. As pessoas estavam verdadeiramente livres ali. 

Sasuke nunca gostou de multidões, mas aquela sem dúvida, parecia pertencer-lhe. Se sentiu em casa pela primeira vez em anos. Sempre sentiu atração por homens, mas tinha dúvidas pois nunca se enturmara com gays e já havia ficado com algumas meninas. Os dois caminharam até o começo do evento, logo curtindo uma música eletrônica que devia estar na metade; Naruto riu e começou a dançar meio desengonçado, arrancando risadas de Sasuke, que o olhava e o admirava. 

— E aí, você não vai dançar? — Sorriu. — Não sou gay o suficiente para você se apaixonar? — Brincou. 

O rosto encantado de Sasuke se modificou, mas não de forma ruim; foi pego de surpresa pelas palavras do loiro, um frio percorrendo a sua barriga, como se borboletas em revolta brincassem em seu estômago. 

— E por que acha que já não estou apaixonado? 

— Eu não sei, você nunca disse... — Falou divertido enquanto brincava com os braços e mãos, concentrado mais em se divertir do que acertar os passos. — Sabe, assim como você eu acho rótulo uma coisa horrível, mas se fosse para dizer uma coisa certa, sim, eu sou gay, gay demais por você. 

Mesmo sabendo que Naruto sempre foi gay, Sasuke não pôde deixar de se surpreender e sorriu largo com o que o amigo dissera. Céus, aquilo era praticamente uma declaração! O que faria? O beijaria, não é? Era o certo e... 

Quando ia tomar a iniciativa, notou a aproximação de alguém, o interrompendo. 

Naruto, que já estava fazendo o que seria um quadradinho, literalmente jogando o bumbum para jogo, parou e escutou o que o homem dizia em seu ouvido. Ele parecia se insinuar para o loiro, suas ações indicavam que ele o desejava, o que fez Sasuke ficar emburrado e louco para voar em cima dele. 

— Não, obrigado, mas já estou acompanhado. — Disse sorrindo, virando para o moreno. — Estou com o meu namorado. 

O homem então olhou de um para o outro e levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição, afastando-se com seu copo de bebida enquanto pedia desculpas. Naruto então aproximou-se, olhando meigo e desejoso para Sasuke, que sorriu apaixonado. 

— Quer dizer que somos namorados? 

— Bem, eu quem ia perguntar isso... — Respondeu Naruto, enlaçando os seus braços no pescoço de Sasuke, que o puxou para si pela cintura. 

Se encaravam intensamente, sem piscar, vendo-se um nos olhos do outro. 

— O que você acha? Só depende de você porque eu já sou louco por ti desde que nos vimos. 

— Sério? — Naruto arregalou os olhos. — Eu também, eu... Nossa, aquele dia eu fui tão péssimo, mas eu realmente havia gostado de você... E... Depois de tantas conversas, você me conquistou mais ainda, eu... Eu... Estou... 

E ele não conseguiu dizer mais nada, pois Sasuke cobriu os lábios rosados com os seus. calmamente, Naruto recuperou-se do susto, fechando os olhos como o moreno, entregando-se, ambos provando da textura da boca um do outro. O beijo não tardou a se aprofundar, seus gostos se misturaram e suspiros deixaram seus lábios, enquanto seus corpos se colaram mais. 

Naruto apertou os ombros de Sasuke, enquanto o moreno descontou tudo em sua cintura desenhada, logo trocando as posições das cabeças, queriam provar cada cantinho da boca um do outro. Quando o ar faltou, separaram-se e terminaram o beijo com três selinhos, sorrindo, encostando suas testas em um carinho mudo. O mundo parecia ter se reduzido a apenas eles dois, era uma sensação única e especial que fez seus corações baterem forte, no mesmo compasso. 

Era diferente, mas tão agradável que desejaram passar toda a vida congelados naquele momento. 

— O que você dizia mesmo? — Indagou Sasuke e Naruto riu de sua cara de pau. 

Ele suspirou e deitou a cabeça no ombro do moreno, sorrindo verdadeiramente feliz. 

— Eu estou te amando, Sasuke... Eu não posso controlar isso e... — Confessou e se atrapalhou, nervoso, percebendo dedos acariciando seus cabelos revoltos. 

— Eu também estou te amando, Naruto, não precisa explicar nada... Você é lindo, o homem mais lindo que já conheci e eu prometo que te farei a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, se você me permitir. 

Naruto então se separou do abraço para encará-lo, os olhos já aguados não deixando dúvidas do quanto ele precisava sentir que era apreciado e que valia a pena. 

— Sasuke! 

— Eu amo você, portanto esqueça tudo o que já viveu, eu vou cuidar de você e te mostrar todos os dias que é especial, eu prometo. 

As lágrimas do loiro então desceram ele abraçou Sasuke apertado, fazendo o mesmo sorrir e o corresponder com todo o amor e cuidado. 

— Obrigado, Sasuke, por ser incrível, lindo, fofo, eu... Eu prometo que vou te cuidar, te amar, apreciar e te fazer se sentir bem, feliz, capaz de tudo. Eu te amo muito. 

Trocaram mais alguns beijos, até se separarem sorrindo e se assustando com um trio de amigos que passava por eles. 

— Olhem que casal mais lindo! — Sorriu uma garota de cabelos escuros, os seus olhos perolados destacando-se em seu rosto alvo. Pela forma com que falava, ela parecia completamente bêbada. — Tomem, sejam felizes! 

Ela passou os dedos em um potinho de tamanho médio e deslizou-os em uma bochecha de Naruto e em uma bochecha de Sasuke, marcando-os com as cores da bandeira LGBTQIA+. 

— Pronto, já... Já foram abençoados, até mais! — Se afastou rindo, sendo acompanhada pelos outros amigos, que compartilhavam de sua alegria. 

— E aproveitem, hein, hoje é dia de fazer de tudo! — Uma outra garota, de cabelos rosados, disse enquanto levantava uma garrafa do que seria vodca. 

— Depois nos contem. — Riu o único garoto, que possuía cabelos castanhos arrepiados e marcas abaixo dos olhos, a voz rouca denunciando o quanto devia ter gritado na multidão por qualquer motivo que fosse. 

Enquanto eles se afastavam fazendo algazarra, Naruto e Sasuke se entreolharam curiosos. 

— Você os conhece? — Indagaram ao mesmo tempo, rindo baixinho enquanto se olhavam. 

— Infelizmente sim. — Naruto continuou, envergonhado. 

Sasuke não entendeu aquele encontro, muito menos as palavras do garoto, mas um dia tiraria aquela história a limpo, ainda mais sabendo que eram conhecidos do Naruto. Queria conhecer tudo o que tinha a ver com ele e sabia que era recíproco, pois o loiro era extremamente curioso. 

Passaram o resto do dia se curtindo na Parada, com direito a beijos, amassos e uma visitinha de Naruto à casa de Sasuke, onde se entregaram ao prazer que tanto almejavam, de forma cuidadosa, carinhosa e cheia de desejo, com direito ao jogo de prazer que o moreno havia mencionado quando se conheceram. 

Uma semana depois... 

Naruto e Sasuke, arrumados de forma despojada e de mãos dadas, foram ao encontro dos amigos. Haviam marcado aquele evento para se apresentarem oficialmente, além de que Sasuke queria fazer uma surpresa para o futuro-já-namorado. 

Sasuke marcou na sala de lazer do prédio de um dos amigos, Neji Hyuuga. 

Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Choji e Shikamaru chegaram quase ao mesmo tempo e foi um baque para o casal descobrir que eles já se conheciam. Todos se cumprimentaram e o loiro ficou muito confuso. 

— Mas como assim? Como é que vocês se conhecem? 

— Naruto... — Começou Hinata, o olhando com dor; ela parecia estar com uma tremenda ressaca. — O Sasuke é amigo do Neji, e o Neji é meu primo. 

Aquela informação deixou o loiro zonzo, pois nunca lhe haviam dito que Sasuke existia. Hinata comentava sobre Neji por alto, eles nunca haviam se conhecido também. 

— E por que nunca falou sobre o Sasuke? 

— Sei lá, ué, não tinha surgido a ocasião. — Riu. — Ai, alguém tem um remédio? A minha cabeça está explodindo. 

— Isso é bem feito, você bebe como se não houvesse amanhã! — Kiba disse logo tirando da mochila um comprimido e entregando a ela, junto com uma garrafa d’água. 

Hinata não tardou a tomar o remédio, gemendo de dor. 

— É, vocês deram um belo showzinho àquele dia. — Riu Naruto, enquanto Hinata, Kiba e Sakura lhe davam a língua. 

— Você achou mesmo que perderíamos a chance de abençoar o mais novo casal do pedaço? Me poupe. — Sakura falou em tom de deboche. 

Sasuke riu; Naruto o havia contado sobre os amigos quando foram para a casa do moreno. 

— Bem, vamos ao que interessa então... — O moreno começou logo virando-se para Naruto e olhando em seus olhos, tentando não tremer diante daquela imensidão azul; já Naruto, tentou se conter diante daqueles olhos tão escuros e profundos. 

Ambos ardiam em expectativa, mas Naruto sem dúvida era o mais nervoso; Sasuke o fazia se sentir amado, apreciado, valorizado, não tinha como não desejar estar com ele para sempre, ainda mais com o que quer que seja que ele tenha ido lhe dar ou dizer. 

O silêncio era total no aposento, todos também se sentiam ansiosos para o que viria. 

— Naruto... — Sasuke segurou as mãos do loirinho e as apertou, brevemente, as soltando apenas para pegar em seu bolso da calça uma caixinha, abrindo-a. — Você aceita namorar comigo? 

O loiro não sabia ao certo o que fazer e tampouco o que pensar; os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e ele pulou em Sasuke, o abraçando com força, completamente entregue assim como o moreno, que o correspondeu já sentindo os olhos marejarem. E aquela era, novamente, uma reação difícil de arrancar do mais velho. 

— É claro que aceito! Aceito um milhão de vezes!!! 

Sasuke sorriu e tirou o anel da caixinha, encaixando-o no dedo anelar de Naruto, que fez o mesmo consigo. Trocaram um beijo apaixonado, com direito a um aperto na cintura do loiro e uma puxada apaixonada nos cabelos do moreno. 

Assovios e palmas ecoaram pela sala de lazer, todos estavam mais do que felizes pelo casal, que se separou após algum tempo, sorrindo completamente bobos. Assim que tudo se acalmou, Naruto e Sasuke se sentaram nas cadeiras que lá haviam, começando a comer os salgadinhos que Hinata havia levado. 

— Ah, é tão bom ver que mais um plano deu certo... — Comentou Ino animada. 

— Plano? Como assim? — Naruto indago curioso. 

— Ora, isso foi um plano desde o começo. — A loira continuou, fazendo Naruto engasgar-se. 

— Está tudo bem? — Sasuke indagou dando leves tapas nas costas do loiro, que assentiu. Ele também se assustou com a frase, mas estava tão preocupado com o agora oficial namorado que não se importou muito com a mesma. 

— Sim, está, obrigado... Er... Que história é essa? 

— Bom, houve um dia em que eu marquei de sair com o Neji e o Choji, mas ele ficou indisposto então fui com Neji para um bar. Estávamos conversando, até que ele viu Hinata e ela se sentou com a gente. — Narrou a loira, empolgada, de forma misteriosa. — Falamos sobre tudo, até que de repente ela veio com um papo de que tinha um amigo que estava precisando espairecer, ficar com alguém, se divertir, e então nós passamos a noite falando disso. Comentei que tinha um amigo do mesmo jeito, que precisava conhecer alguém, e marcamos um encontro onde ela me apresentou a Sakura, Shino e Kiba e bolamos esse plano para vocês se conhecerem. Contei ao Choji e ao Shikamaru para eles não ficarem perdidos e cá estamos agora. 

O mais novo casal do pedaço não conseguia entender que aquilo foi arquitetado desde o começo. Parecia irreal demais que os amigos pudessem brincar de cupido e apesar de se sentir estranho, ao olhar dentro dos olhos de Sasuke, Naruto se acalmou. Esqueceu-se de tudo e se concentrou nele, que parecia fazer o mesmo. Se Naruto estava ali com ele, se eles se amavam, se queriam acima de tudo, por que se importar com a forma com que as coisas foram manipuladas para acontecer? Até porque foi mérito deles também, convenhamos, pois se não houvessem decidido ficar juntos, nada teria ido para a frente. 

— Tudo bem, já entendi, mas... Como nos atraíram? 

— Ah, essa foi fácil. — Kiba tomou a narrativa para si, recebendo um sorriso de Ino. — Nós criamos contas naquele aplicativo de relacionamento e fizemos vocês falarem com outras pessoas, que na verdade éramos eu, Ino e Sakura. — Riu, deixando Naruto e Sasuke perplexos. — Eu e Ino éramos o Hidan, que falou com Sasuke, e Sakura era o Kabuto, que falou com Naruto... Todos sabiam de tudo e se mobilizaram a ajudar com ideias para as conversas, o local de encontro e tudo o mais. E por fim, no dia do encontro, não respondemos mais vocês. E vocês se conheceram. 

Naruto e Sasuke não sabiam o que pensar, então se permitiram rir da situação. Jamais imaginaram que seus amigos se conheciam e que haviam bolado tudo aquilo. O mais louco ainda foi lembrarem de terem estado irritados pelas respectivas pessoas não terem lhes respondido e finalmente descobriram o motivo. 

— Quer dizer que planejaram tudo nos mínimos detalhes? — Sasuke indagou, recebendo um aceno de cabeça de todos. — Mas quase não deu certo porque quando Naruto entrou na cafeteria, eu estava saindo. 

— Ah, nada é cem por cento perfeito, mas demos o nosso melhor. — Ino deu de ombros. — Sabíamos que havia uma grande chance de se conhecerem pelo Naruto ser curioso e o Sasuke reservado, então unimos o destino com a nossa ajuda e deu super certo. 

Todos riram e foram comer junto com o novo casal. Hinata já se sentia melhor e apreciou os doces sobre a mesa, comendo-os com muita vontade. 

— É cada uma viu... — O moreno riu, contagiando Naruto, segurando as mãos dele sobre a coxa. — Eu te amo. Independente da forma que você tenha vindo para mim, a qual eu achei bem louca e incrível, saiba que você é um presente. O mais lindo de todos. Meu Naru. Meu amor. 

Naruto sorriu de olhos marejados, beijando a boca do amado. 

— Você é mais do que um presente, você é todo o meu viver. Eu te amo, meu Sasu. Meu amor. Meu tudo. 

É claro que não iam disputar quem amava mais, pois era impossível, então continuaram os carinhos, trocando beijinhos e abraços o tempo inteiro. Nunca estiveram tão felizes, completos, se sentindo merecedores do amor. 

— Bom, agora só resta saber... — Neji comentou de boca cheia, olhando para os amigos. — Quem é o próximo a desencalhar? Dessa vez eu crio a conta! 

Todos gargalharam alto e iniciaram uma conversa sobre relacionamentos, o que fez Sakura, Choji, Kiba e Shikamaru revirarem os olhos. 

— Bem... Talvez essa seja a minha deixa... — Disse Shino de repente, os olhares focados totalmente em si. — Kiba, você quer namorar comigo? 

Kiba arregalou os olhos, engolindo a empadinha de queijo à força, precisando beber três goles de refrigerante de limão para desentalar. 

— É claro que sim, eu... Finalmente, né? 

Shino corou e a algazarra reiniciou, enquanto os dois se abraçaram e trocaram um beijo apaixonado. 

— Quem precisa de conta, não é mesmo? — Sakura indagou mais para si do que para os outros, rindo com Shikamaru que murmurou um “É complicado”, enquanto ambos viam com carinho Sasuke e Naruto rindo e batendo palmas a todo vapor. 

Quem diria que um encontro acabaria em dois pedidos de namoro? 

Dessa vez, eles não estavam mais no escuro. 

Sasuke e Naruto foram mais do que felizes.


End file.
